A Chance Meeting At Work AU
by TK2
Summary: Buffy Summers works for her mother at the Bronze cafe. There she meets Angel, and sparks start to fly. That is until Pike, Buffy's ex enters the picture. AU story This story was one of the first I stories I wrote with for fanfiction!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, setting, or anything else related to Buffy or Angel.  These characters are the property of Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, Fox, and anyone else involved with the two TV. shows.

Timeline:  AU, in the college years

Spoilers: It has some references to BTVS seasons 1-5 and Angel 1-3, but nothing major. 

Authors Notes: Feedback is always welcome.

Authors Note 2: This is one of my earliest fan fictions. I wrote this last year when I was just starting out putting my stories up on the net!!!!!!!!!

Distribution: If you want it. Take it.

Feedback: Again always welcome.

Rating: PG-13 for now

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Summary: Buffy and Angel are working at the Bronze Café, and they end up falling in love.  Couples:  B/A of course, C/X, W/O, S/?, D/?.  

TITLE: A Chance Meeting at Work 1-15/15END

Author: TK

-------------------------

            " Buffy, Buffy," Willow Rosenburg called out to her best friend," your mother wants to see you in her office."

            Buffy Summers turned around at her friend's voice and smiled a cheerful smile,

" Did she say what she wanted?" she asked as she put the finishing touches on table three's order of cheeseburgers.

            " A new employee was hired, and she wants you to meet them," Willow explained taking the plates from Buffy.

            Buffy's mother Joyce Summers had owned the Bronze  Café for over three years, and in that time had turned it into the coolest place in Sunnydale for teenagers and college students to hang.  Joyce , Buffy, and Buffy's little sister Dawn had moved to Sunnydale three years earlier after Hank Summers had ran off with his secretary to Spain.  Buffy was a freshman in college with her best friends Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris, and their significant others Daniel Osborn and Cordelia Chase.

---------------------------------------

            "Mom," Buffy said as she opened her mother's office door.

            What Buffy saw in front of her shocked her to no end.  There with her mother stood none other then Angel O'Connor, the troublemaker.  Buffy had gone to Sunnydale High with Angel for three years, but only once did she talk to him.  He was the guy that no one messed with.  Not even Angel's best friend Spike Evens messed with him.  Now he stood before Buffy wearing a Bronze Café male uniform.  The black pants, and dark blue-collar shirt looked really hot on him while the uniform on some of the other guys looked horrible. 

            " Buffy dear, this is Angel O'Connor.  I would like it if you showed him around the café, and explained things to him," Joyce Summers said smiling at her eldest daughter.  

            " Sure, Mom," Buffy replied noticing Angel looking at her she turned to him.  " It's nice to have you working here," she said politely.

" Thanks," Angel said in a false tone.

" So, Angel, are you going to college?" Buffy asked as she showed Angel around the café. 

" I am enrolled, however, going to classes are not on my top ten things to do," Angel answered shortly.

" Oh, well where do you go?" Buffy wondered as she handed him a check in card.

" I go to UC Sunnydale," Angel answered taking the card and surprising Buffy with his answer.

" I go there too," she said." Are you staying in the dorms?"

" No, I stay in a fraternity house," Angel said studying the green eye blond in front of him.

' She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  Out of all the girls he dated none of them had made him feel the way he felt the first, and only time she had talked to him.'

------------------------

Flashback: 

            " Excuse me," a sweet voice said pulling Angel out of his nap he was taking over sixth period English. 

            Angel looked up and saw the most beautiful set of green eye gems he had ever seen.

            " Sorry to interrupt your nap, but I'm new here.  My name is Buffy Summers," the beauty said introducing herself.

            " Hello, I'm Angel O'Connor," Angel said politely to the green eye beauty.

            " Nice to meet you.  Would you happen to know where the office is," Buffy asked smiling sweetly.

            " Sure I'll take you," Angel offered getting up.

            " Your sweet.  Thank you," Buffy said.

End of Flash Back

---------------

            " Angel," Buffy said shaking his arm to snap his attention back to what she was saying.

            " I'm sorry, what?" he asked coming out of his thought.

            Buffy giggled, ' He really is a hottie.  Wonder if he has a girlfriend?'

            " I was just wondering if you were going to the Fall Break Blowout tomorrow night in the UC Sunnydale Union," Buffy said.

            " Yeah, my fraternity is one of the co-sponsors.  Are you going?" Angel asked hoping she was.

            " My best friends Willow and Cordy are making me go.  They insist that staying home, and watching movies all the time are bad for my health," explained Buffy as she and Angel walked into the kitchen. 

            " They're right, too much TV is bad," Angel joked.

            " Really," Buffy teased back.  ' He has the most amazing chocolate brown eyes.

            " Buffy, table four is waiting to order," Willow said walking into the kitchen interrupting Buffy and Angel's flirting.  " Oh, hi Angel," she said surprised.

            " Hello, Willow, isn't it?" he asked remembering the red head from his computer class in high school.

            " Yeah, I guess you're the new trainee.  Welcome to the staff," Willow said putting her order on the tray.

            " Thanks," Angel replied as Willow walked out. 

            Buff grabbed her ordering pad, and smiled one last time at Angel, " See you at the party," she said before turning and walking out to take table four's order. 

PART 2

----------------

            " How do I look?" Buffy suddenly asked as Willow pulled up to the curb of the college union where the Fall Break Blowout had already started.

            " You look great. Why?" Willow asked her best friend curiously.

            " No reason," Buffy replied.

            ' Liar you want to impress Angel O'Connor.  You haven't been able to stop thinking about his since the afternoon' Buffy's mind insisted.

            The two girls walked into the building, and found their friend Cordelia Chase surrounded by three guys.

            " Willow, Buffy, hey," Cordelia greeted her friends.  " I like you to meet Graham Miller, Tom Collin, and Riley Finn," she said introducing the guys.

            " Hey," the one called Riley said to Buffy, " aren't you in the psychology class I TA for?" 

            Buffy looked at this goofy looking guy, and then it hit her he was right.  He was in the TA in her psychology class.

            " Yeah, I am.  How is the party so far?" Buff asked.

            " Great, would you like to….," Riley began, but was cut off by Willow.

            " Buffy, Angel O'Connor is coming over here," she said excitedly. 

            Buffy turned her attention towards her red headed friend, and saw Angel approaching.  

            " Hello, Buffy, Willow, are you two enjoying the party," Angel asked looking hot in his black leather pants and deep blue shirt. 

            " I am now," Buffy flirted.

            " Would you care to dance?" Angel asked eyeing Buffy's beautiful features.

            Her hair was curly around her shoulders, and she wore a deep red spaghetti tank top with a black skirt that cut of at her knees. 

            " I'd love too," Buffy replied taking Angel's hand into her smaller one.

            Angel led Buffy out on the dance floor, and wrapped his arms around her.  Buffy felt a jolt of happiness run though her body as Angels' arms came around her.  Smiling Buffy put her arms around Angel's neck, and pulled close to him.  The music played softly as the two swayed to the music.

            ' He doesn't see at all like the tough guy he was made out to be in high school.  I think, I am falling in love' Buffy thought as Angel gazed gently down at her.

            ' She is so amazing.  After three years of wanting to hold her I finally am.  I think, I am falling in love' Angel thought pulling Buffy closer to him.

            " Buffy, a bunch of us are going to the ballet tomorrow to watch my sister Tammy and Spike's sister Missy dance, would you like to go?" he offered crossing his figures behind her back.

            " You mean sort of like a date?" Buffy asked hopefully.

             Angel nodded," Yes, like a date, and then I can take you out to eat after the show," he elaborated. 

            " Count me in," Buffy said her heart leaping for joy at the thought of Angel actually asking her out.

            " I'll pick you up at seven," Angel said as joy also spread though him. 

            " Sounds good.  I live in Stevenson Hall room 119," Buffy said, and then laid her head on Angel's solid well-muscled chest. 

PART 3. 

---------------------

            " Are you nervous?" Willow asked Buffy the following night as Buffy threw clothes out of her closet left and right trying to find the perfect outfit for her date with Angel.

            " Will, what am I going to wear?" Angel will be here in a hour, and I do not have anything to wear," Buffy stated flopping down on her bed.

            " You are going to a ballet, and then dinner, right?" Willow asked opening her Visual Literacy book.

            Willow had been really surprised when Buffy had told her about Angel O'Connor asking her out.  All Willow remembered of Angel was a mouthy student, but now it sounds as if he had changed.  That day at work he had been kind and funny.  Surprisingly he waited tables pretty good, and the customers seem to take a liking to him.  Willow also caught the happy gazes he had given Buffy when she was near him, and the way Buffy returned everyone of them.  Willow was happy that her best friend was starting to date again. 

            " Willow, the black dress or the red?" Buffy asked holding up two dresses in her hands. 

            " The black one, it looks more like a classy dress for a ballet," Willow said looking at the two dresses, and then back to her Visual Literacy book.

            " Hair up or down?" Buffy asked slipping the black spaghetti strap dress over her head. 

            " Wear it up," Willow answered not looking up from her book.

            Buffy turned around, and flipped her hair up into a clip.  Looking in her mirror she smiled happy with the way she looked. She still had fifteen minutes before Angel would arrive. 

-------------

            A knock at the door caused Buffy's heart to speed up fifteen minutes later as she got up to answer the door.  On the other side stood a studdly looking Angel in black pants and a denim shirt.

            " Hi," Buffy said motioning for Angel to come in.

            " You look beautiful," Angel commented handing Buffy a white rose.

            " Thank you," Buffy said blushing, and smelled the pretty sent of the rose.

            " Hi, Willow," Angel said noticing the red head.

            " Hi, Angel, what part is your sister playing in the ballet tonight?" Willow asked striking up a conversation.

            " Tammy plays Clare in The Nutcracker, and her boyfriend Kevin plays the Nutcracker," Angel answered.

            " Are we ready?" Buffy asked sliding on her leather jacket.

            " You bet," Angel said," bye Willow," he said as he genially grabbed Buffy's hand, and lead her out to his car. 

            Buffy felt so comfortable as she and Angel talked about friends and family as they drove to the Dance Hall.  Smiling Buffy laughed as they joked about school and some of the things their friends had done that were funny. 

            ' He has such a great laugh, and his lips look so soft.  I wonder how they would feel against mine?' 

            ' She looks so amazing tonight.  I wonder what she do if I lend in, and kissed her?'

            " Angel," a voice rang out as Angel pulled into Dance Hall.

            A short woman with dark brown hair like Angel's came up to the car.  She looked to be about thirty-nine.  She was dressed in a mother style dress waving at the two young people.

            Angel parked his car.  Then getting out he helped Buffy out of the car.  The woman came up to Angel, and gave him hug, and then turning to Buffy she gave her a cheer smile.  

            " Buffy, this is my mother Emma O'Connor.  Mom, this is Buffy Summers." Angel said introducing the two women.

            " A pleasure to meet you, Dear," Mrs. O' Connor said sweetly.

            " Nice to meet you too," Buffy replied smiling at the older woman.

            " Well shall we go inside?" Mrs. O'Connor suggested.

            " Yes," Angel answered taking Buffy's hand in his for the second time that night, and lead her into Dance Hall.

            ' His hands are so warm' Buffy thought as they made their way to their seats.

PART 3B

----------------

            Buffy was amazed at how wonderful Angels' family took to her.  His older brother Wesley was quit the charmer, as was Mr. Henry O'Connor.  Mrs. O'Connor was a sweet lady who couldn't help but brag on how proud her three children made her.  Angel's little sister Tammy was an exceptional dancer in the ballet.

            Buffy also enjoyed meeting Angel's best friend Spike, and his girlfriend of the month Drusilla.  As well as Angel's other close friends Charles Gunn, Fred Lynn, and Loren Death wall.  

            Buffy was happy when halfway though the show Angel put his arms around her shoulder.  She loved the feeling the contact made, and decided to make more contact by lying her head on Angel's shoulder as she watch the ballet with interest.

            Angel looked down at Buffy's head on his should, and gently smiled at the beautiful blonde before turning back to his sister on stage.

----------------

            " That was a great ballet," Buffy commented as Angel opened her car door for her after waving good-bye to his family.

            " Yes, it was.  I have to admit my pain in the neck little sister is a good dancer.  She does her two big brothers proud," Angel admitted as he got into the car, and started the engine.

            Buffy smiled at his last comment," That's so sweet that you care about your little sister and admit it.  Most guys wouldn't do that.  They'd be afraid everyone would think they're wusses," she commented.

            " Probably," Angel agreed," but as for me I really don't care what most people think about me.  They either like me or they don't.  I have plenty of really good friends, a good family, the company of a beautiful woman," Angel said.

            " Buffy blushed," You are quit the charmer, Angel O'Connor," she flirted.

            " And you Miss Buffy Summers are a beautiful young woman who I really enjoy being with," Angel replied taking one of his hands off the stirring wheel, and laying it on top of Buffy's.

            They drove the rest of the way to The Five Star Restaurant in comfortable silence, hands intertwined together.  When they arrived at the restaurant Angel was a perfect gentleman.  He opened the car door for her, hung up her jacket in the restaurant, and pulled out her chair for her at the table.

            " Angel, this place is amazing," Buffy commented.

            The Five Star Restaurant was filled with beautifully red carpets, fancy white tablecloths, waiters in fancy tuxes, and waitress in elegant black and white skirts and collar shirt. 

            " I'm glad you like it.  I wasn't to sure what kind of places you liked to eat at so I just chose one," Angel admitted. 

            " Well you chose well.  Usually the guys I go out with just take me to Burger King on our first date, and then either try to move way to fast or they just talk about themselves none stop," Buffy admitted smiling at Angel.

            A waitress came up to their table, and took put down water glasses, and took their orders.  Angel order for both of them, and told Buffy to get whatever she liked.

            " Angel, I have had a really nice time tonight," Buffy admitted.  " I mean your family's really nice, and the ballet was probably one of the best I've seen in awhile."

            " I'm glad you enjoyed it.  I really like being with you, Buffy," Angel flat out said taking Buffy's hand back into his.

            " I like being with you too," Buffy said softly, but Angel heard her.

            Before either of them knew their lips came together in the sweetest kiss both of them had ever had.  Angel moved his hands from hers to lay them against her waist as Buffy's hands came up to play in Angel's soft spiked brown hair.  

            ' He is kissing me' Buffy thought as warmth spread though out her. ' Don't let him stop, please.'

            ' She's kissing me back. Her lips are so soft.  I don't want to ever stop kissing her' Angel thought.

            " Excuse me miss, mister," a voice said snapping Buffy and Angel out of their kiss that was beginning to heat up. 

            " Sorry," Angel apologized to the waitress as his hands remained on Buffy's waist. 

            " It's okay," the waitress said smiling at the couple she had just broken apart.  " Here is your order."

            " Thank you," Buffy said blushing at being caught kissing in a public restaurant, but still really glad Angel had kissed her.

            " Angel, do you want to go to the carnival this weekend with me.  I have to take my little sister Dawn, and I know she'd like to meet you." Buffy asked after the waitress left.

            " That sounds like fun," Angel replied brushing his figure against Buffy's cheek. 

            " You could being your sister, and her and Dawnie can go do something together while you and I find other things to do," Buffy suggested.

            " I will ask her.  I'm sure Tammy would like to go.  Plus anything to get you alone is nice too," Angel flirted.

            The couple ate their dinner, and played footie under the table as they talked about all kinds of different things.  It was about eleven-thirty when Angel dropped Buffy off at her dorm.  Standing outside the doorway Angel bent his head down and meet Buffy's lips for the second time that night.  The kiss was starting to really heat up when once again they were interrupted.  This time by Willow and Oz who were just getting back for a Dingoes Ate My Baby gig.  Buffy said goodnight to Angel, and with one last sweet kiss, and a promise to look for him tomorrow at school she went into her room.  

            ' I love being with him'

            ' I love being with her'

PART 4

--------

            " So spill, how was your date with Angel," Cordelia asked the next day as the girls had lunch after their Psychology class.

            " It was wonderful.  He held my hand, put his arm around me at the ballet, and he at dinner he gave me the sweetest kiss.  Then when he dropped me off he gave me another one.  Plus he said he likes being with me," Buffy said excited.

            " That sounds so romantic," Willow stated dreamy taking a bite of her fried rice.

            " What sounds romantic?" Willow's boyfriend Oz asked as he, and Cordelia's boyfriend Xander sat down by their girlfriends.

            " Buffy and Angel O'Connor's' date last night," Cordelia supplied.

            " Wait Angel O'Connor as in 'mess with me I'll pound your face' Angel O'Connor?  From high school?" Xander asked shocked.

            " He really great, Xand," Buffy said defending Angel.  " He is nothing like the rumors that went around in high school, and he goes here so I can see him more," Buffy explained opening her chicken salad.  

            " Buffy has got it bad," Cordelia teased leaning back into her boyfriends' arms. 

            " I so do," Buffy admitted.

            " So when's the second date?" Oz asked.

            " This weekend, we are taking Dawnie, and his sister Tammy to the carnival," Buffy answered feeling giddy.

            " Sounds like fun.  I'm glad you're happy, Buff," Xander admitted smiling at one of his best friends.

            They all were glad that Buffy seemed to have found someone she really liked, and that seem to really like her.  She had had some not so nice relationships in the past, Parker Abrams being the worst.  They had dated at the end of senior year in high school, and it had been a nightmare for everyone who cared about Buffy.  Parker had hit her, and treated her like she was his slave every minute.  Thankfully with much talking from her friends and family Buffy got fed up with Parker, and after three months of his treatment she dumped him.  All of them were now praying that Angel would be good to their friend because if her hurt her they all had plans to beat him over the head with a shovel. Nobody was going to hurt their friend again if they could help it Buffy. 

-----------

" Angel," Buffy called out as she caught him going into Chemistry 105 lecture.

" Hey, beautiful," Angel greeted Buffy making her face light up.

" Hi, there, how are you?" Buffy asked hugging her books.

" Much better now," Angel flirted.  " You want to go get a coffee?" he asked.

" You have class," Buffy pointed out.

" Well I got an A in this class so missing one class won't hurt," Angel admitted.

" No, you need to go.  Get your money worth.  After your class we can go," Buffy suggested. 

" Okay, it's a deal," Angel agreed.

" See you later," Buffy said reaching up on her tiptoes, and gave Angel a kiss on the cheek.

" You bet," Angel replied, and then walked into class with a smile on his face.

' I get to see him again in a hour.'

' I get to see her again in sixty minutes.'

Hey everyone, I got part five of A chance Meeting at Work written out faster then I thought I would.  So without further a do here is part five.

PART 5.  

-------------------------

The weekend couldn't come fast enough for Buffy.  Her and Angel had both been busy with writing English papers and tests all week.  Besides the occasional quick lunch or coffee break the two hardly ever got the chance to sit down and relax while enjoying the other company.

" Dawn, hurry up," Buffy yelled at her little sister as she checked how she looked in the mirror in the living room.  

Wearing a pair of Calvin Klein jeans and a red baby t-shirt that showed a bare hint of her belly Buffy looked ready to have fun.  If her sister would ever come down stairs that is.

" Dawn," she yelled again.

" I'm coming," Dawn yelled back coming down the Summers ' stairway.  " So how much do you like this Angel guy?" she asked with little sister curiosity.  

" I like him a lot so don't embarrasses me.   Angel is bring his little sister Tammy too so you'll have someone to talk too.  She's fifteen like you, but she goes to The School of the Arts in LA," Buffy explained brushing her long golden locks.

" Cool," Dawn said brushing back a piece of her long brown hair.  " So the plan is for the little sisters to bug off while you and Angel play smoochies?" Dawn said stating the obvious. 

" Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed.

" What it's the truth," Dawn teased.

" Buffy, Dawn, Angel and his sister are here," Mrs. Summers said walking into the living room.

" Thanks, Mom, bye," Buffy hurriedly, and lead Dawn out the door in a hurry fired up about seeing Angel.

------------------------------

" Well it looks like our sisters are getting along.  I think, they are having fun hanging out together," Angel commented as Buffy and him walked though the carnival holding hands. 

" I believe your right," Buffy said enjoying herself and Angel.

" Hey, Buffy, Tammy and I are going to head over to the roller coaster, and then some other rides.  Is that all right with you?" Dawn asked her older sister.

" It's okay with me as long as you meet us at the entrance at ten-thirty," Buffy said.

" Angel, is it okay with you?" Tammy asked her brother.

" Like Buffy said it's okay as long as you meet us at the entrance no later then ten-thirty," Angel said firmly.

" Got it," both girls replied, and took off.

" I hope they stay out of trouble," Buffy commented leaning her head on Angel shoulder.

" They will," Angel assured her as the past The Tunnel of Love boat ride.

" Should we go on that," Buffy said pointing the ride out giving Angel a flirty smile. 

" Definitely," Angel said catching a happy thought.

' I can hold her in there.'

' I can give his a real kiss like I've wanted to do all night.' Buffy thought as Angel gave the ticket man four tickets for the ride.

Buffy and Angel climbed into the little red boat, and cuddled as the ride began.

" Angel," Buffy said looking into his amazing brown eyes.

" I know," Angel said comprehending what Buffy was going to say before she said it.

Slowly and gently their lips meet.  Wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist Angel pulled her up against him deeping the kiss.  Buffy's arms snaked around Angel's neck as her tongue invited his to play.  

' He feels so good.  I don't ever want his to stop kissing me, holding me.  Cordy's right I got it so bad for Angel.' Buffy thought to herself as Angel moved one of his hand up to brush her warm cheek.

' I don't want to let go.  She's so warm, so soft.  How lucky am I that this amazing woman is with me?  God, I love her.' that last though snuck up on Angel, but he would not even think about dismissing it.

The two of them continued to make-out as the ride went along.  Only stopping when the ticket taker tapped Angel on the shoulder.  The happy but now blushing couple got off the ride, and continued they're evening together.  

-----------------------

" Tonight was so much fun," Buffy commented later that night as Angel and her stood outside the Summer's front door.

Dawn had already gone up to bed, after saying goodnight to everyone.  Tammy had fallen asleep in Angel cars while waiting for the last fifteen minutes for her brother to tell Buffy goodnight.

" Goodnight my Buffy," Angel said gently giving Buffy one last kiss before he left.

Waving good-bye as Angel's car pulled onto the street Buffy sighed happily.

' I'm his Buffy,' she thought happily, and went into the house. ' and he's my Angel.'

PART 6

**********

            Over the next four months Buffy and Angel's relationship grew into something neither one would have ever expected.

            " Angel, table four wants their cheeseburgers and drinks," Willow said as she walked into the kitchen at work. 

            " Got it," Angel replied putting the last coke on his tray.  " Have you seen Buffy today?" he asked missing his girlfriend.

            " I haven't seen her since English 151 class.  She said she had a friend from LA coming down unexpectedly," Willow explained and then left.

            ' Wonder who her friend is?' Angel wondered taking his tray out.

********

            " Pike," Buffy said surprised as her old friend from Hemery picked her up in a bone-crushing hug. 

            " Hey, Buffy, I've missed you," the boy with short brown hair said warmly.

            " It's good to see you, but I'm surprised.  I mean I haven't heard from you in two years," Buffy pointed out as Pike put her down.

            " I know and I'm sorry about that.  I just been so busy working at mine and your father's company that, I really didn't have time to do anything else besides school and football, plus the company," Pike explained as Buffy motioned for him to come in.

            " How are our fathers doing?" Buffy asked as she sat down on the sofa.

            " Doing well," Pike answered carefully.  He knew that Buffy wasn't too happy with her father's lack of seeing his daughters.

            " Good, so not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Buffy wondered.

            " I came to see you," Pike confessed.  " I was looking at a picture of us at Homecoming our freshman year, and it hit me how much I really miss you, and since I have time off from UCLA I thought I come see you," he answered.

            " Okay," Buffy replied not sure what to say.  " How long do are you going to be in town?" Buffy asked as she stood up to get the ring phone.

            " Two weeks, I am staying with my Dad's friends the O'Connor," Pike answered totally shocking Buffy.

            " Wait the O'Connors? As in Emma and Henry O'Connor?" Buffy asked forgetting about the ring phone.

            " Yeah, you know them?" Pike asked sitting down on an armchair.

            " Yes, I am dating their son Angel.  He is really a great guy," Buffy confessed. 

            " Angel?  A great guy?  He must have really changed since Jr. High times," Pike stated remembering the last time he had met Angel.  They hadn't gotten along all that good.

            " He has, we're really happy.  He is so sweet to me," Buffy gushed about her boyfriend.

            " I'm glad that you are happy," Pike confessed disliking how much involved Buffy seemed to be with a guy he has never been able to stand.

*********

            " So Pike is in town, huh?" Angel asked that night as Buffy and him talked on the phone.

            " Yeah, have you been home yet?" Buffy asked lying back on her dorm room bed.

            After Pike had left Buffy went back to her dorm room to get some homework done.  Then Angel had called and homework was forgotten.

            " No, I really don't get along very well with him, so I'm staying at the fraternity house tonight," Angel confessed.

            " Why don't you like Pike?" Buffy asked cradling the phone against her cheek.

            " I can't stand his 'I'm better than you' attitude," Angel confessed.

            " Understandable, I mean I never had a problem with it in the beginning, but some of our friends did.  Then freshman year we went out, and it became a problem so I broke up with him," Buffy said drawing hearts on her notebook with the words Buffy and Angel inside them.

            " You went out with him?" Angel asked as jealousy gripped him.

            " For six months, but I never loved him," Buffy assured Angel.

            " Oh," was his replied.

            " Angel," Buffy said as an idea came to her," would you like to stay here with me tonight at the dorms.  I mean Willow is staying at Oz's, and I really want to see you.  You could sleep on the recliner chair or I could, and you can have the bed," Buffy said as she felt her cheeks getting warmer.

            ' Please say yes.  I miss you.' Buffy thought.

            " Are you sure?" Angel asked his girlfriend as a smile playing on his face.

            " Yes," Buffy said without hesitation.

            " Alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes," Angel replied, "love you," he said and hung up.

            ' Did I just say love you' Angel thought as he grabbed a spare change of clothes.  ' Oh well, I do love her' and with that last thought he went out the door.

***********

            ' He said love you' Buffy thought happily as she smiled.  ' In a few minutes I'll get to see my Angel.'

PART 7

******

            " Hi," Buffy said greeting Angel with a sweet kiss.

            " Hi, Beautiful, did you get all your homework done?" Angel asked as Buffy lead him into her room, and shut the door.

            " Yeah, and I found a good movie on paper view that we can watch, and cuddle up too," Buffy answered letting go of Angel's hand to put popcorn in the mini microwave.

            Angel smiled at his girlfriend, and laid his duffel bag on one of the girl's blow up chairs.  Buffy turned around, and grabbed his hand leading him over to her bed.  After getting comfortable Buffy turned to the right station and the movie started.  Snuggled up against Angel's chest Buffy sighed happily.

******

            " That was a good movie," Buffy commented after the movie was over.

            Crawling off her bed Buffy reached over, and shut her television off. Then Buffy crawled back too Angel on the bed.

            " Hey, Handsome," Buffy flirted moving up towards Angel covering his upper body.

            " Hi," Angel whispered pulling Buffy closer. 

            Closing their eyes their lips melted in a heated kiss.  Moaning softly against Buffy's mouth Angel's hands began to travel under Buffy's black tank top.  Grinning against Angel's mouth Buffy started to unbutton Angel's shirt.

            " Buffy, I lo….," Angel whispered, but was interrupted when the door suddenly opened to show Willow.

            " Oh, sorry," Willow apologized noticing the position Buffy and Angel where in, and blushing as red as her hair.

            Angel and Buffy both straighten up embarrassment on their faces, and smiled.

            " Hey, Will, I thought you were staying at Oz's tonight," Buffy pointed out.

            " I am it's just your mother wanted me to tell you she needs you to work tomorrow.  I tried your phone, but there was no answer," Willow explained shutting the dorm room door.

            " Oh, I had it shut off," Buffy stated stealing a glance at Angel.

            " Well I'm just going to grab my toothbrush kit, and get going.  Oz is waiting for me outside," Willow said walking over to her medicine cabinet, and grabbing her travel toothbrush kit.

            " Have fun at Oz's.  Don't get into to much trouble," Buffy joked with her best friend.

            Willow laughed," You either," she said, and then went out the door.

            Buffy smiled as two arms wrapped around her, and pulled her back on her bed.

            " Now where were we?" Angel questioned tracing Buffy cheek.

            " Right here," Buffy said pulling Angel's lips down to met hers.

PART 8

********

" Dawnie," Buffy called to her little sister as the two girls stood inside a dress story shopping.  " What do you think of this blue dress on me?" she asked modeling the dress that fit her perfectly.

            " I think , Mom would have a heart attack if she saw you in that," Dawn answered.

            The two sisters were spending the day at the mall.  It was their annual sister time together.  An event that had started when Dawn was ten, and whined that Buffy never liked to spend time with her.  So once a month Buffy and Dawn would do something just the two of them, and this month it happened to be shopping. 

            " Probably," Buffy agreed imaging what her mother's reaction really would be like," but do you think Angel would like it?" she asked about her boyfriend. 

            Dawn nodded, " My thought is Angel would lose it big time," she said.

            Buffy laughed at her sister's comment," You have been spending way to much time with Cordy and Willow."

            " Yeah," Dawn agreed," Can we go get sundaes now?" she asked as her stomach began to growl.

            Buffy laughed as she heard the noise," Yeah, let me pay for the dress, and we can go," she promised.

            Buffy changed and paid for the blue dress, and the pink tank top that Dawn had wanted.  Then the girls went in search of ice cream to fill their stomachs.

******

            " Mom, Dad," Angel called as he walked into his parents house.

            " They're not here," Pike replied as he came into the living room with a plate of spaghetti in his hand.

            " Hi, Pike, how have you been?" Angel asked sitting down on the sofa. 

            " Great, I bring in three hundred a week at my job, and I have straight A's at UCLA.  How have you been?" Pike asked sitting down on one of the chairs. 

            " Great, school is going good, staying out of trouble, and I have a great girlfriend," Angel answered deciding to try and be polite.

            " Yeah, Buffy told me.  She's a great catch, man.  We use to dated during freshman year, and she was the best girlfriend I had," Pike said smugly," and then she went and slept with my friend Tyler.  After that we broke up, and it took us a while to become friends again," Pike lied trying to get a rise out of Angel.

            ' Sure, Pike, I would believe you, why?' Angel thought turning on the television finding a foot ball game on.

            " Still playing football?" Pike asked stuffing food into his mouth.

            " For fun," Angel answered," are you still playing?" 

            "Yeah, I'm the star quarterback," Pike bragged.  " Do you know if Buffy is home today?" he asked.

            " She's spending the day with Dawnie," Angel stated.

            " Oh, I was going to asked her out to a friend dinner tonight for two," Pike said lying his empty plate on the table.

            Angel suddenly felt an urge to knock that smile right off Pike's face, but he kept his cool.  Instead Angel just turned up the volume on the television, planning on concentrating on the game ignoring Pike.

*********

            " That was fun," Dawn comment later that day as the two girls walked in the front door. 

            " Yes, it was, and Angel is so going to love me in these dresses," Buffy commented, and then froze as she saw her mother kissing that last person she would expect her to be kissing.

            " Giles, Mom," Buffy said surprised.

            " Buffy, Dawn," Joyce said blushing at being caught by her two teenage daughters.

PART 9

*****

            Buffy sat up in her room shocked ' my mom and Giles!  I can't believe it.'

            After catching her mother and Giles kissing each other Buffy had made a surprised sound, and ran upstairs to her room.  Dawn, on the other hand, had given both the grown-ups a big smile, and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

            There was a knock at Buffy's door pulling her out of her thoughts.  

            " Buffy, may I come in?" Mrs. Summers asked.

            " Enter," Buffy replied grabbing one of her shopping bags, and took out some clothing.

            Mrs. Summers walked in followed by Dawn.  Sitting down on her oldest daughter's bed Joyce smiled.

            " Looks like you got some nice clothes," Mrs. Summers commented.

            " Looks like you got some nice Giles," Buffy shot back uncomfortably. 

            " Buffy, I know that you and Dawn don't like it when I date, however, I thought since both of you liked Giles it wouldn't be a problem," Mrs. Summers explained.

            " It's not, Mom," Dawn piped in, " Buffy and I adore Giles, and honestly it was nice to see you two together.  I mean I have never liked the other men that you used to bring date because I didn't know them and back then I had hope that you and Dad would get back together.  I did get over that idea, and plus I know Giles so it's okay," she explained sincerely.

            Joyce smiled at her youngest daughter," Thank you, Pumpkin Belly," she said using Dawn's nickname from when she was little.  " Buffy, how do you feel?" 

            " I'm glad that you both have someone now.  It was just a shock at first," Buffy answered hanging up a white knee length dress.

            "Honest?" Mrs. Summers asked making sure.

            Buffy smiled and nodded her head," Yes, I'm sure."

            ' I really am' Buffy told herself.

**********

            " Hey, Beautiful," Angel said the following day when Buffy came over to his house.

            " Hi," Buffy responded giving him a sweet kiss.  " I've missed you," she flirted.

            " I always miss you," Angel played along pulling Buffy inside his house, and kissed her again.

            " See now my day is all better," Buffy said playfully.

            " Having a bad day, Honey?" Angel asked pulling Buffy over too the O'Connor's' couch. 

            " Yes, my sister ruined my new tank top; my Psychology professor gave us two days to do a five page paper on Freud theory; and this isn't to bad; but I have to cook dinner tonight because Mom and Giles went away for the night for some 'alone time'

together," Buffy complained sitting down and leaned into her boyfriend's arms.

            " Poor, Baby," Angel teased kissing the top of Buffy's head.

            " I know," Buffy pouted.

            " Oh, pouty lip," Angel commented, and pulled Buffy onto his lap capturing her lips with his.

            The kisses intensify as hands began to roam. 

            " I love you," Angel whispered as Buffy ran her hands though his spiky hair. 

            Buffy smiled at him," I love you too, my Angel," she said before pulling his lips back down to meet hers.

            Angel laid Buffy back on the couch as he felt her small hands reach to unbutton his shirt.

            " Is anyone home?" Buffy asked before Angel claimed her lips again as his hands began to slip under her scoop neck shirt.

            " Yes," a  voice replied before Angel got the chance to.

            Both college students sat up, and looked at the person the voice belong to.

            " Pike," they both said at the same time.

            " I thought you were going to the movies," Angel pointed out.

            " I was, but I thought that I would ask Buffy, and she's here," Pike said innocently.  " So how about it?" he asked turning towards Buffy as Angel glared at him.

            " Thanks for the offer," Buffy said, " but I already have plans tonight."

            " Yeah, I'm making her and Dawn dinner tonight," Angel cut in gaining a surprised, but happy look from Buffy.

            " Oh, well how about you give me a tour of Sunnydale tomorrow, so I can take pictures to show our friends back in LA.  They all told me to take lots of pictures of the town and you," Pike explained trying another line of getting Buffy alone.

            Buffy gave Angel an assuring smile before answering," I have to work until twelve tomorrow then I could meet you here at twelve-thirty, and we can go," she answered.

            " Sounds like a plan," Pike smiled triumply. 

PART 9

*********

            The next day the Bronze Café was packed full of people.  In one are there was a huge birthday party going on, and in another corner there was a group of high school football players celebrating their victory.  Willow, Cordelia, Angel and Buffy were the only four on duty besides the two old cooks in the kitchen.

            " Ralph, do you have the little girl's birthday cake done?" Buffy asked the fifty-year-old cook as she placed another order up onto the board.

            " On the counter," Ralph replied in a grumpy voice.

            " Thank you," Buffy said grabbing the cake.

            " Hey, Honey," Angel said as he pasted Buffy on his way into the kitchen.

            Buffy gave her boyfriend a tired look before heading out the door.

            " Here you are," Buffy said to the little girl as she placed the cake in front of her.

            " Thank you," the little girl said excitedly as she looked at her cake.

            Buffy headed back into the kitchen to check on some more orders.  When she walked in she saw another waitress clocking in.

            " Hey, Faith," Buffy said to the brown head as she grabbed her newly loaded tray.

            " Hey, Buff," Faith said." What are you doing here it's twelve-thirty?" she asked.

            " Are you kidding me?" Buffy asked surprised as she looked up at the big clock on the wall." Darn, I was suppose to met Pike thirty minutes ago," she said handing Faith her tray.

            " Go, Will, Cordy, Angel, and I got it covered, Buff," Faith pointed out.

            " Okay, tell Angel I'll see him later tonight, and that I love him," Buffy said as she grabbed her black leather jacket.

            " Bye, Buff," Faith said then went out the door followed by Buffy.

********

            " And that is the Sunnydale High School campus," Buffy explained as she and Pike walked by her old high school.

            The two of them had been walking around for the last two hours.  Buffy had arrived at Angel's parents' house fifteen minutes after she had left work.  After apologizing to Pike the two of them began the tour.  It had been a nice time for the two friends to get caught up on the others life since they last saw each other.

            " Wow, this town seems to be...," Pike started at lost for words.

            " Boring," Buffy supplied.

            " Yeah," Pike agreed.

            " Well it's no LA, but it has a more friendlier atmosphere here.  Plus it's easier to breath too," Buffy joked as the two of them entered the Espresso Pump.

            After ordering two French Vanilla cappuccinos they sat down.

            " Have I told you how pretty you look today?" Pike flirted.

            Buffy smiled sweetly," No, but Angel told me four times the morning," she said dreamily.

            ' Darn him' Pike though with bitterness.

            " Well I would have to agree," Pike said," you always have been pretty and sweet.  I'm still trying to figure out why we broke-up," he added.

            "We couldn't get along," Buffy reminded him.

            ' Which is good because if we were still together I wouldn't have a great guy like my Angel' Buffy thought happily.

            " True, Kimberly and Jen said we always made the perfect couple," Pike tried again.

            " How is the old gang?" Buffy asked changing the subject.

            " Tyler and Jen are dating, Kimberly dyed her hair blue, Jeff and Nicole are sleeping together and both of them are working for her father's company as assistants," Pike said. " and………." he talked on the rest of the afternoon.

PART 10 

********

            " Mom, Dawn, I'm home," Buffy hollered after letting herself in.

            " Hi, Buffy, how was hanging out with Pike again," Dawn asked as she came down the stairs.

            " It was nice," Buffy replied tossing her mini bag on the couch.  " He kept bring up our relationship,which got tiring, but the talking about our friends and school was fun," she explained.  "Where's Mom?" 

            Her and Giles went to an art gallery," Dawn answered as she flipped on the television, and then pushed play on the DVD player.

            " What movie are you watching?" Buffy asked flopping down on the couch by Dawn.

            " Simply Irresitable," Dawn replied.  " The girl that plays Amanda in the movie looks like you did last year," she emphasized.

            " Oh, you mean when my hair was shoulder length," Buffy asked as the movie showed a read head walking though a market place.

            Dawn nodded opening her can of Coke.

*******

            Hey, Angel," Willow said as she, and Oz spotted him at a table outside UC Sunnydale quad.

            " Hey, have a seat," Angel offered taking a drink of his fruit punch.

            " Thanks," Willow said as she and Oz sat down. " What's up?"

            " Hiding out," Angel replied.  " My parents want me to have dinner with them tonight."

            " Don't want to go, huh?" Oz said stating the obvious.

            " Not with Pike there," Angel answered truthfully.  " I mean I can stand him for a little while, but then I want to knock his teeth down his throat," he confessed.

            " Well at least you're being truthful," Oz commented.

            ' And when he looks at my Buffy I really want to puch him' Angel thought silently.

*********

            " That movie was good," Buffy said as Dawn switched the DVD two hours later.

            " It's my favorite!" Dawn exclaimed.

            Buffy smiled, and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.  She got up and answered the door.  She was surprised to see Pike on the other side , and he looked bad.

 " Pike, what are you…?" Buffy started, but was cut off as Pike crushed his lips to hers, and pushed her against the door frame.

            " Pike, get off," Buffy said shocked as she pushed Pike away.

            " No, you were mine first," Pike said angrily, and pushed Buffy back against the door frame, and tried to kiss her again.

            " Pike, get off, you smell like alcohol," Buffy said pushing Pike back again, and moved to shut the door.

            " You little, witch," Pike said upset, and slapped Buffy hard across the face.

            " Ow," Buffy cried out, " You, jerk, get away from me and this house, now," she said holding her right cheek which was now bright red.

            " I'll be back, Witch," Pike promised as he shoved Buffy down, and then left.

            Buffy shut the door, and shaking she lend back against the door.  Her cheek hurt a lot. 

            ' I can't believe he did that.  The jerk was drunk.  Angel.' Buffy thought, and began to cry.

            " Buffy, want's wrong?" Dawn asked concern.

PART 12

********

            " What, a monster," Dawn exclaimed as she handed Buffy an ice pack for Buffy's bright red cheek.

            Buffy had just gotten done explaining to Dawn the episode with Pike she missed.  They were sitting in the kitchen, and Buffy was getting ready to call Angel's cell phone. Once she had stopped crying Buffy had went into the kitchen to call Angel's cell phone.  She dialed up his number, and on the third ring he answered.

            " Hello," Angel husky voice came though the phone.

            " Angel, it's Buffy," Buffy said not sure how to tell Angel what exactly just happened.

            " Hi, Honey, I love you," Angel said as he sat down on his bed at the fraternity house.  Buffy smiled feeling better then she did a few seconds ago," I love you, my Angel. Can you come over I need to tell you something important," she said trying to keep her voice causal so as not to worry Angel.

            " Are you okay?" Angel asked concerned as he began getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

            " Angel, please," Buffy begged," will you please come over."

            " I'm on my way," Angel said, and hung up.

            Buffy hung up the phone, and waited with her little sister until her boyfriend arrived.

*******

            Angel arrived at the Summers' house in no time.  He didn't even bother knocking he went straight inside, and straight to his girlfriend who was sitting on the couch with Dawn. 

            " Angel," Buffy said walking straight into her boyfriends' safe arms.

            " Honey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned as he held his obvious upset girlfriend.

            " I'll be upstairs if you need anything," Dawn promised, and gave her sister a reassuring smile she went upstairs.

*******

            After Dawn left Angel pulled Buffy onto his lap as he sat down.

            " Honey," he encourage.

            Buffy turned and for the first time Angel noticed the bright red welt on her cheek.

            " Honey, were did you get that?" Angel asked as he gently touched the red welt.

            " Pike," Buffy answered softly, but Angel heard her.

            " That jerk, I'll beat him to a pulp," Angel said as anger shot though him at the thought of Pike hitting his Buffy.

            ' How dare he hurt, my Buffy.  He is so going to be sorry' Angel thought.

            " Angel," Buffy said quietly.

            Angel looked up at his beautiful Buffy, and pulled her into a tight hug.  " I love you, and that jerk will apologize to you," he promised.

            " I think he was drunk," Buffy stated laying her head on Angel's strong shoulder.

            " I don't care," Angel pointed out, " Nobody hurts you in anyway."

            ' I love him.  Thank you Lord for sending him to me' Buffy thought feeling safe 

PART 13

*********

            " Angel," Buffy said unsure as the couple stood outside Angel's parents' house the next day. " What if Pike is past out or your parents are still sleeping?  I don't want to disturb them," she said.

            " Honey, look at me," Angel said as he gently lifted Buffy's chin up so they were looking eye to eye, "my parents are at work now, and I don't care if Pike's past out or not he is going to apologize to you, and then if he touches you again he'll be picking himself off the floor," Angel vowed.

            Buffy leaned into Angels' arms as they walked into his parents' house.

            What they found was a past out Pike, and a half nude girl lying spread out on the floor.

            " Hey," Angel said shaking the brunette girl lightly.

            " What," she replied sleepily as she sat up.

            " The phone is on the coffee table.  Use it to call a cab, and I'll cover the charge," Angel said wanting to get this strange girl out of his parents' house.

            " Okay," the brunette mumbled as she wobbly stood up.

            " Be careful," Buffy said as she caught the girl before she fell again.  " She's totally drunk," Buffy commented dryly to Angel.  " Pike sure knows how to pick them."

            " Honey, why don't you help her into the kitchen, and make her some coffee, and have here get dressed before the cab comes," Angel suggested as he looked angrily at Pike.

            " Sure," Buffy replied, feeling sick to her stomach about the way her old 'suppose' friend was acting.

            She looked down at Pike, and then up at Angel's warm reassuring smile.

            'What did I ever see in Pike' Buffy thought as she helped the brunette into the kitchen.

**********

            " Hey, Pike," Angel said doing a guy like punch to Pike's arm.

            " I don't want to get up, Mommy," Pike whined goggly.

            " Time to get up, Dear, and get the crud knocked out of you," Angel said in a fake sweet voice.

            " What?" Pike said as he sat up goggly.  " Angel, man, what are you…," Pike's sentences was stopped in mid-air as Angel's fist connected to Pike's right jaw..

            " What the f***," Pike cried as he stood up angry.  " What was that for?" he demanded.

            Angel stood up also, and had a good two feet to Pike, " You owe Buffy an apology," he said as the urge to hit Pike again arose, but he ignored it for the moment.

            " An apology for what?" Pike cried madly as he rubbed his sore jaw.

            " You tried to force yourself on her, and then when she pushed you away you hit her. Sound familiar?" Angel explained upset.

            " I did what?" Pike cried surprised at Angel's last statement.

            " You hit me," Buffy supplied as she walked into the Living room after making sure the brunette was settled with a cup of coffee, and a cab coming to take her home.

            " Hit you?" Pike said confused," Buffy, I love you.  I wouldn't hit you," he protested. 

            " Well you did," Angel snapped harshly as he stood between Buffy and Pike. " You got drunk, and you went to her home and hit her."

            An expression of shock registered on Pike's face as the memories of last night's event came back to him.

            " Oh, Buff, I'm so sorry," Pike said feeling guilty.  " I was drunk.  You know that I would never hurt you on purpose.  You mean to much to me," he explained.

            " Well you did willingly hurt me," Buffy cried.  " Nobody forced you to get drunk. Nobody forced you to come to my house, and hit me.  Get this straight, Pike, once and for all.  I will never be anything more then your friend, and that is in intensive care right now.   I am Angel's girlfriend.  I love him very much and he loves me.  Nothing you say or do will change that," Buffy explained letting go of hidden emotions. " Now if you are serious about being sorry you hit me then I accept your apology, but if you're not then save it," she finished up.

            " And if you touch her again you really will be sorry," Angel promised taking Buffy's hand in his, and lead her up to his room.

PART 14 a

***********

            Two days later Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia were working when Pike came in.  He had wanted to talk to Buffy alone, and he knew that Angel would be gone with his parents until later that night.

            " May I help you?" Cordeila asked coming up to Pike.

            " Yes, is Buffy Summers here," Pike asked the brunette. 

            " She's on break in the lounge," Cordy said helpfully pointing out the workers lounge. 

            " Thanks, Cutie," Pike said and smiled as he headed back towards the lounge.

*******

            " Bye, my Angel," Buffy said happily, and hung up her cell phone.

            She missed Angel, and had called him on his cell to talk to him during her break.

            " Hi, Buff," a voice said from the doorway.

            "Pike?" Buffy exclaimed surprised. " What are you doing here?" she asked taking a bite of her chicken salad.

            " I came to beg for forgiveness," Pike replied sitting down across from Buffy.

            " You already apologized," Buffy pointed out taking a sip of her diet coke.

            She had calmed down over the past two days, and Angel had been there to help and take care of her.  Buffy had decided that she just wanted to put the whole episode behind her, and move on.

            " I'm really sorry," Pike said sincerely.

            ' I meant to break her and Angel up, not hurt her' Pike thought guilty.

            " Apology accepted," Buffy said truthfully.

            Pike brighten up," So how about you let me make it up to you by letting me take you ice-skating like when we were children?" Pike offered.

            Buffy smiled kindly," That's a sweet offer, but I don't think that is such a good idea right now," she explained.

            " Why? Because of Angel?" Pike asked annoyed.

            ' Boy he changes his moods a lot' Buffy thought.

            " Pike, I forgive you, and I consider you a friend, but as I told you before I love Angel," Buffy stated.

            " I get that," Pike admitted, " but I did come to Sunnydale to see you, and so far I haven't seen that much of you, and I go home in three days," he explained.

            Buffy sigh," You're right," she agreed. " I am sorry I haven't been the best hostess.  I'll tell  you what, tomorrow night there is a party at Angel fraternity house.  Why don't you come with Angel and me.  We can hang out, and I you can meet all my friends here.  There will be dancing, and lots of girls for you to dance with.  I promise I will get Angel to be nice, and he could even show you around the house so you can compare it to the fraternity houses at UCLA," Buffy offered.

            " Sounds like a plan," Pike said smiling.

            ' A party! Perfect place to get Buffy alone' Pike thought.

            " Good," Buffy agreed.  " Well I have to get back to work. Bye, Pike," Buffy said kindly and left.

            ' Buffy, you will be mine yet' Pike thought as he left.

PART 14B

*******

            " Wow, Buff, you look great," Pike commented the next night as a smiling Buffy and a not so happy Angel stood outside Angel's parents' house.

            " Thank you, ready to go?" Buffy asked taking Angel's hand into hers.

            " Lets go," Pike said throughing Buffy a sweet smile.

            Angel gave Pike a dirty look, but lead the party as they headed towards his car.

            On the way to the party Pike talked to Buffy, and every so often tried to touch her.  However, Buffy noticed and while smiling and talking she moved closer to Angel and put her hands behind the seat.

            When they arrived at the party Buffy grabbed Angel's hand as he led her to their friends.  Pike trailed behind looking at Buffy's bottom in her tight leather pants.

********

            " Did he have to come?" Angel asked as he and Buffy slow danced.

            " I'm hoping he meets someone else, or at least finds so other girl to hit on.  He's my friend, but in all honesty I'll be glad when he goes home," Buffy said truthfully laying her head on Angel's chest as Angel's arms moved from her hips to wrap around her completely.

            " He goes home the day after tomorrow?" Angel checked.

            " Yeah," Buffy sigh snuggling against Angel.

            Angel kissed the top of Buffy's head," I love you, my Buffy."

            " I love you, my Angel," Buffy said as her lips met with Angel's in a sweet kiss.

            Un be known to the happy couple the person of conversation had been dancing with a brunette close, and had heard every work that had been said. 

            ' You little witch' Pike thought. ' How dare you treat me as if I  am nothing?  He is the worthless one, and he will never amount to anything.  You're gonna be sorry' he thought as he smile at the brunette and moved off to grab a drink.

*********

            " This party is so cool," Willow said excitedly as Buffy, Cordelia, and her made their way over to one of the couches to talk.  Their boyfriends were off competing in a weight lifting contest that had gotten started up.

            " Where's your friend Pike?" Cordelia asked Buffy.

            " I don't know.  Last I saw him he was hanging on a red headed girl," Buffy answered glad that Pike had been leaving her alone in the 'hitting on' sense. 

            " Oh, well did I tell you guys Xander took me out to dinner the other night, and then afterwards we went back to his place and…," Cordelia started.

            " Cordy, you didn't?" Willow exclaimed.

            Cordelia blushed a bright red and smiled big.

            " Oh my goss," Willow squealed.

            " Cordy, how could you not tell us sooner? We're your best friends," Buffy demanded.

            " The bestest," Willow chimed in.

            " I know and I'm sorry, but you guys Xander was so sweet and gentle it was just magic," Cordelia clarified.

            " I bet," Buffy commented happy for her two friends.

            " So who wants to bet that Buffy and Angel will be the next to do it," Cordelia asked.

            " Cordy!" Buffy exclaimed blushing.

            " Hey, Buffy, can we talk?" a male's voice interrupted.

            Buffy looked up and saw Pike standing there.

            " What's up, Pike?" Buffy asked.  " Are you enjoying the party?"

            " Yeah, I am," he answered, " but I need to talk to you in private," he said.

            " Okay," Buffy said standing up. " I'll be back."

            " Okay," both of her friends said.

*********

            ' If he tries to hit on me he is so in trouble' Buffy thought as she followed Pike.  ' I will let Angel choke him.'

            " Here," Pike said his voice sounding funny.

            Buffy paused and looked around.  They where outside in the backyard with nobody around.

            " Pike, what's going on?" Buffy asked suspiously.

            " You little…witch," Pike said slowly.

            " What?" Buffy questioned surprised.

            Pike turned around in rage, and grabbed her.

            " Ow, Pike, let me go now," Buffy demanded.

            " You worthless woman, how dare you talk about me as if I'm nothing," Pike raged, and shook Buffy hard.

            " Ow, Pike," Buffy cried and stomped on Pike's right foot hard.

            " Aw…," Pike cried as pain when though his foot.

            " Stay away from me, Pike," Buffy said and turned to walk away.

            " Oh no you don't," Pike said angrily as he grabbed  Buffy's wrist hard.

            " Pike, I will scream," Buffy threatened as she yanked trying to get away.

            " Don't threaten me," Pike yelled pulling Buffy roughly closer to him.

            " Let go," Buffy cried and quickly kneed Pike right between the legs.

            " Aw….," Pike cried out louder then before. " You," he cried backhanding Buffy before he fell on his knees in pain.

            Buffy took a moment to regain her posture after being hit, and gently touching the left cheek that had been hit.

            " You touch me again, and you will be sorry," she promised angrily.

            " Oh I'm scared," Pike commented from his position on the ground in pain.

            " You better be," a angry voice answered that was not Buffy.

            Buffy and Pike turned around to find Angel standing behind them very pissed off.

            " Angel," Buffy said and ran over to her boyfriend.

            " Honey," Angel said checking his girlfriend over.  " What did he do to you?"

            " He hit me, and wouldn't let me go," Buffy answered indicating her cheek and her wrist that was starting to get black and blue.

            " Stay here," Angel said softly kissing her cheek and her wrist.

            " Okay," Buffy said smiling at Angel's sweet gestures.

            " Oh, how cute," Pike commented standing up.  " I think I'm going to be…" but Pike never got to finish his sentence before Angel's fist met his face sending him falling on his butt.

            " I told you if you ever touched her again you would be sorry," Angel said grabbing Pike by the collar of his shirt and slammed his against a wall.  " Be on the next bus home," he said and with a final punch to Pike's stomach Angel backed off, and walk over to Buffy, who had a surprised look on her face. 

            " Let's go," Angel said claiming down as he took Buffy's hand.

            " Wow," Buffy commented as they walked back to the party.  " You were amazing," she commented giving Angel a kiss.

            " Nobody hurts you especially twice, and gets away with it," Angel pointed out and hugged his love.  " I love you," he whispered kissing the side of Buffy's neck.

            " I love you," Buffy said, and then a thought popped into her head.  " Angel," she said looking up into Angel's chocolate brown eyes.  " Lets go back to my dorm room," she said with lusty eyes.       

            " Are you sure?" Angel asked gently brushing his hand across her cheek.

            " Yeah, I'm sure," Buffy replied.

            Taking Buffy's hand in his Angel lead her to where he had parked the car.  The happy couple went back to Buffy's dorm room .  There they shared something precious and wonderful.

PART 15

*******

            " Hey, Honey," Angel said the next morning looking down into Buffy's emerald eyes.

            " Morning, my Angel," Buffy said softly running her hand though Angel chocolate hair.

            " I love you," Angel whispered dipping down and catching Buffy's lips in a kiss.

            " Hm.. I..love…you," Buffy replied between kisses.

            " Last night was amazing, my love," Angel stated running his hands up and down Buffy's arm.

            " Yeah," Buffy said happily.  " You made me forget all about Pike, and I bet you he's gone."

            " He better be," Angel said.

            " My protector Angel," Buffy teased running her hand through his hair.

            " Always," Angel promised bending down and captured Buffy's  lips in a promise kiss.

*******

            " So, Pike's gone?" Willow asked as the entire gang had lunch later that day.

            " Yeah, my mom and dad said that he packed up last night, and took the first bus the morning home," Angel replied as he held Buffy on his lap.

            " I can't believe he hit you," Cordelia said in disbelief.

            " He did," Buffy stated, " but I had my Angel to protect me and make his pay."

            " Way to go, Man," Xander commented.

            " Nobody hurts my girl," Angel said brushing a piece of Buffy's golden locks behind her ear.

            Buffy smiled as she leaned back into Angels' arms.

            ' I am the luckiest girl in the world.' Buffy thought.  ' I got a mother and sister that love me, and I love in return.  I have friends that I care about, who care about me. Finally I have a boyfriend who loved me and protects me.  I love him very very much.  Yeap, I am the luckiest girl in the world' Buffy thought as she felt Angel take her hand.  

' Forever.'

THE END


End file.
